A sharp tool make any job easier. A sharp blade can also be important in insuring a job is done right. For example, a lopper blade must be sharp to prevent pruned branches from being crushed. Damage to a pruning wound from crushing or a ragged cut due to a dull blade makes the area vulnerable to disease. Loppers have odd shaped blades that make them difficult to sharpen. It is impossible to reach the base of a lopper blade with a guarded sharpener. A need remains for a sharpener for a lopper that is safe and effectively sharpens to the base of a lopper blade.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.